30 More Prompts
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Ficlets featuring Kurama and Hiei!
1. 1: Snap Snap

Keiko smiled softly from her place on the porch, fingering the button of her camera, contemplating the consequences of her idea. The group had gathered at Gebkai's temple for the sake of relaxing, reminiscing, and thus Kurama and Hiei had returned from their Makai home to trade stories of family life and reminisce about bloody battles.

...although, truthfully to demons, bloody battles never really ended. So they updated Yusuke and Kuwabarra about their latest conquests and defending their territory, leading him to beg his wife to let him visit. For old times sake. She had, of course, refused.

And while the party was far from over, and the evening still light, the two demons had slipped out the side door, sliding it silently behind them. Keiko had gone to look for them, and now, she fiddled with the camera around her neck. Because what she saw was undeniably cute.

Yolo was sitting on a large branch, Hiei sitting against his chest. The fox had his chin on the little fire demons shoulder, both of their hands outstretched to coax the fireflies to land. And they both looked so perfect, peaceful, and not-so-demonic with those soft smiles and tiny lights in their palms. Grinning, she pressed the zoom, focused the lense and...Snap! Snap!


	2. 2: Fairy Tales

#2: Fairy Tales

"-The Sun and Moon appeared satisfied, and they both set out to try the roads. They found that what they had been told was correct. After the examination of the heavenly roads, the Sun and Moon again gave light to the earth. All the people rejoiced, and peace and prosperity were secured in China under the reign of the wise empress, Jokwa." (1) Kurama sighed lightly, closing the small book and holding it to his chest, lightly stroking the worn cover.

"I know you would call me stupid," he whispered to the still form upon the bed, "for reading you stories meant for children...and I keep hoping you will wake up and snatch it from me, threaten to burn it..." Kurama reached out to gently stroke Hiei's cheek, smiling through the thin tears, "Even death threats would be a welcome comfort from your silence...please, love...come back to me." The only reply was the steady movement of his lover's chest, the terrifying lack of any other motion. The hiss of the machine that kept oxygen in his lungs. "Come on...wake up. Tell me you don't want these painful devices that live for you. Tell me I'm too noisy, to shut up-!" He shook his head, rubbing bloodshot eyes and taking deep breaths to keep the endless tears at bay.

"I know that when you do wake up," the fox sighed, opening the book and resting his elbows on the bed, "you will have your revenge...

Chapter three..."

(1): taken from The Sun And Moon, a Chinese legend.


	3. 3: Angel

**#3: Angel**

"...Snow angel?" Hiei seemed genuinely confused, looking at his crazy lover who was splayed in the snow, waving his arms and legs like a retarded animal.


	4. 4: Ice

#4: Ice

"Hiei, this isn't the best idea-" He winced as his concern went unheeded. Hiei simply shrugged, tossing a small(ish) fireball on the frozen driveway, and nodding his approval at the puddle of water it left behind. "Fox, I am not letting you waste your time with stupid human things like 'shoveling'. Now come on. I'm cold."


	5. 5: Cherry Blossoms

#5 Cherry Blossom

Shiori smiled softly from her kitchen window, teacup hovering before her lips as she blew to cool it. From here, she had a perfect view of the backyard, the lush grass and plants abundant, the huge cherry blossom tree that her son had been so fond of as a child. She remembered having to coax him down many times, never understanding how he'd managed to climb up there in the first place.

Needless to say, he was still climbing trees. Although this time, he was not alone. The petite black haired boy was on the branch as well, facing her son; they appeared to be laughing about something, sharing some story judging from the vibrant gestures. Her smile widened as Suichi tossed a handful of pink petals on to the hair of his companion, who shook them off with a laugh.

It appeared Hiei was fond of cherry blossoms too.


	6. 6: Silhouette

Kurama smiled knowingly, not bothering to turn from his book, as the spike-haired shadow appeared on his wall. He gestured for the figure to come inside; the silhouette grew smaller as it melded with his own. Warm arms came around his shoulders, "Welcome home, Hiei."


	7. 7: Just A Memory

#7: just a memory-Hiei POV

"Hiei are you alright?"

I looked behind me to Kurama, who stood bundled in his coat, teeth chattering.

"I don't like winter..."

He cocked his head, but did not question me further. I turned away, looking at the bland wasteland, so much like the last thing I had seen as I was tossed from the glacier. The wind in my ears reminded me of how far that fall had been.

"Don't worry fox," I wiped melting snow from my cheeks, "it's just a memory. Nothing more."


	8. 8: Eyes

Maybe the most interesting thing about Kurama's true self was his eyes... Hiei had grown so accustomed to see the emeralds brimming with emotion, hiding nothing and warm to his own that he'd forgotten what Kurama really looked like.

And Yokos eyes, while lovely, were not nearly as open nor welcoming. They often drifted sideways in suspicion, far more narrow and cold than his human form could achieve.


	9. 9: Footprints

#9 Footprints

"...Hiei?"

"Yes Kurama?"

The redhead sighed, rubbing his temples, "What did I tell you about human courtesy concerning your footwear indoors?"

"I'm not taking my boots off. I'm not human."

"No but my mother is. And you can tell her why you tracked mud all over her floor. Again."

Hiei cringed ;that woman was downright scary when it came to cleanliness...


	10. 10: Think of Me

#10: Think of Me

Kurama smiled, stroking the obsidian that Hiei had painstakingly melted and molded to form a perfectly smooth heart shape. He kept it on his desk, looking at the small lines of red that threaded it. "Keep that," Hiei had said, blushing, "So you won't be so sad to think of me...I always come back. Always."


	11. 11: Curtain

#11: Curtain

Sometimes, when Hiei wished to sleep, but did not want to talk, he would be on the windowsill. This, in itself, was not abnormal. But when Kurama walked in to see the curtains drawn, a little lump behind it, he would smile softly and go on as though no one was even there.


	12. 12: Hug

#12: Hug

there had been smiles on the faces of the Urameshi group on the day Hiei had returned from Mukuro's. Smiles and silence. Because while they were certainly glad to see their sarcastic friend, none was as happy as Kurama. They'd watched, grinning (and a few hiding the urge to chuckle) as the two had run into each others arms, laughing like children as the fox was knocked onto the grass. Hiei's hugs, though rare, were apparently very enthusiastic.


	13. 13: tangled up

#13: Tangled Up

"Kurama, I swear to god-!"

"Just relax, give me a minute-"

"I will light these things on fire!"

"They are fireproof. Just one moment..."

"Damn you and your wild vines!"

"Well if you would stop moving so much, they would calm down!"


	14. 14: Love and Hate

#14: Love and Hate

Hiei's emotions could be somewhat...turbulent at times. He often found that the very things that he loved about Kurama sometimes drove him up the wall. One of those things was the manner in which his love rearranged things...all the time. Which often led to both interesting and mostly pretty changes of venue. It also meant Hiei would bang his shins on the coffee tables...a lot.


	15. 15: Dust

#15: Dust

"I hate the desert..."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the complaint from behind him, "Why, because there's no pretty plants to look at?" Kurama's golden eyes narrowed, shoving Hiei forward lightly in irritation. The hiyoukai just smirked, kicking up sand.

"No Hiei, I hate the desert because it's going to take forever to get all this damn dust off!"

"...Are you serious?" he chuckled, shaking his head as he listened to the many places that would need cleaning; hair, pickets, bag, ears... Foxes were so high maintenance.


	16. 16: Collide

#16: Collide

Yusuke sighed as he listened to the adversaries argue over who had cost individual victory. He and Kurama shared glances, knowing that in the end, the battle had been won, but between the human and fire demon, the war was long gone.


	17. 17: Rainbows

#17: Rainbows

"Kurama...do you really need all this?" Hiei sighed impatiently from behind me; I could almost hear his eyes rolling as I catalogued through my collection, well hidden in an underground cave. "Do I _need_ them? No. But I like them...and no, you cannot get rid of anything to spite me. I will sell them when I tire of them."

"Fox," I was sure if I turned around I would see him rubbing his temples irritably, "you do not need exactly 56 gems in different shades of color! It's ridiculous!"

"As I said, I do not need them, but don't you think these would look nice in the Windows?" I held up a collection I'd threaded into a windchime, letting the lantern light them. The pearls and rare stone's sent rainbow shadows across my mate's face. He just sighed, seemingly endless in his boredom with my hobbies, "Whatever you say, Kurama..."


	18. 18: Run Away

#18-Run Away-Kurama/Hiei 

"Fox...you can't keep avoiding this."

"And what would you do if it were Yukina?"

Kurama cringed with his partner, knowing it was a low blow and nowhere near the same situation, "Firefly...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-!"

And then Hiei's arms were around him, smothering him with live they had both denied, "I know...Shiori will die many centuries before my sister...and that is why I ask you not to run from this time you could be spending with her, chasing artifacts and potions which may not work..."

Kurama took slow breaths, finally lacing his fingers through his partners, trembling and laughing to withhold his sorrow, "I know she will die...I know I was in denial...but humans end so quickly. Ninety years is nothing to us and then...tomorrow she could be gone...how could I stay here for that? How could I sit here like the bastard I am and let her die, Hiei?!" Kurama buckled forward, holding his head in his hands, sad and lost. Hiei merely rested his hands upon strong shoulders and kissed his forehead, "Fox...she knows you...we love her...running will not change anything. But staying? That will change everything."


	19. 19: Swimming

#19: Swimming

Kurama was, apparantly, the only one who knew that Hiei didn't know how to swim. Such things were rarely useful in Makai and Hiei had spent enough time avoiding bodies of water. But when he'd been invited to go to the springs with the detective, the oaf, and his fox...well, he couldn't say no to those Damn green eyes.

And how those green eyes widened when he saw Kuwabarra coming up behind his lover, intending to play one of the many pranks that flew around the small group. He'd called out a syllable before the black-clad form went flying down into the water, the whooping and laughter echoing against the rocks. Kazuma laughed merrily as he cannon-balled in after him, splashing a cheering Yusuke.

But Kurama had cried out, cursing. He dove downward, grabbing small wrists and kicking toward the surface. The two humans had exchanged confused glances as neither resurfaced immediately.

Waterlogged and weighed down by his cloak, Hiei had been thrashing, coughing up water as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurama's neck, "What the...Hell...was that for?!" he gasped between hacking, spitting out dirt. "Hiei are you okay?" "Fine! I'm fine." he smoothed the hair out of his eyes, glaring at the humans, "why is trying to drown me so funny? I should slit your throats for that, you fools!"

"Hiei-" Kurama tried.

"Woah, calm down there, fireball," Yusuke grinned, splashing playfully, "what's wrong, can't take a little water? It's not THAT deep!"

"Yusuke," Kurama sighed, "shut up." Hiei's arms did not leave his neck. They exited the water calmly, Hiei sending out a burst of heat to dry himself. From their place in the spring, all Yusuke and Kuwabarra could see was hiei's rapid moving arms and Kurama gently grabbing his shoulders. After a while they both stilled and Sat on warm rocks, Hiei looking like he was...pouting?

"Um...Urameshi...I don't think Hiei knows how to swim..."

"Shit...might have signed our death warrants here..."


	20. 20: Sweet Dreams

#20: Sweet Dreams

Too often, Kurama had laid next to Hiei, awake and drawn to Jagan. For he was the only one Hiei trusted, the only one Hiei allowed into his sweet dreams of things Kurama insisted would eventually come...


	21. 21: Oxygen

#21: Oxygen

"Hiei, god Damn it, don't do this to me!"

Yusuke and Kuwabarra cringed, turning away as their comrade pushed the chest of his mate, forcing air between blue lips; his face was wet with tears and sweat, locks of hair sticking to his cheeks.

"Come on, wake up! You'll live through a sword, you bastard!" By now the breaths were broken by sobs, his hands frantically pressing breastbone, messily moved black bangs from the band upon Hiei's forehead.

"Kurama..."

"Shut up Kuwabarra!" he gathered the limp hiyoukai, burying his face into a neck that would soon be cold, whimpering, "Hiei...Hiei...don't do this...not now...!"

Kurama gasped, rocking back and forth. Kuwabarra and Yusuke could only watch him drown.


	22. 22: Northern Lights

#22: Northern Lights-Kurama POV

"Fox...is that a demon?"

I looked up from my notebook, following Hiei's finger to the sky, expecting to see yet another bright star that did not exist in Makai. Instead, I followed his child-like wonder to the brightly colored lights that danced across the black horizon. "That is Aurora Borealis," I whispered, lacing his fingers in mine, "Northern lights...it is very fortunate that we are in the human world to see it.." He leaned against me, his head barely reaching the ribcage of my Yoko form, enthralled by what lay before us.

"I must tell my sister about this," he whispered, "I think she would enjoy it."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "You and Yukina could come alone next time...so both of you can see that winter isn't all bad."

"Maybe so fox," he rolled the hiruseki between his fingers, "I hope so..."


	23. 23: Candlelight

#23: Candlelight

"A human body I may have, but that doesn't mean you have to consult human magazine's," Kurama teased, loosening his tie and setting his briefcase by the door. "No," Hiei shrugged, carrying a thick blue candle over to the doorway, "But I heard humans before discussing something about romance, ambiance...things that, I know, are very important to Kitsune." The human-fox smiled, taking the intricate candle from his lover and breathing gently, just enough to make the flame dance.

"We have this supersticion, love," he whispered, stripping the shirt from his mate, "that as long as the candle burns, someone's heart burns there too...and there Is no doubt that we burn for each other..."

Hiei smiled, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.


	24. 24: Mercy

#24: Mercy

"You know, Hiei, you really should be thanking me..."

"For what?! Not letting that bastard tear me apart over some stupid marketing mistake?"

Yoko grinned, letting the vines grow over his hands, intricate with thread-like thorns that would likely leave a pretty red mark for a while, "No," he cocked his head, white hair falling over his shoulders, "you should be grateful that I defend you against the arrogant fools that wanted to take my mate for themselves..."

Smirking, Hiei let his claws dig into the pale chest, "Kurama, no one can successfully take anything from you...you're too Damn possessive."

Shrugging, Kurama tossed his bloody shirt to the floor, crawling silently onto their bed, "You know I don't believe in mercy..."

"I would have you no other way."


	25. 25: Teddy Bear

#25: Teddy Bear-Kurama POV

Maybe having Hiei help me clean out the attic was not a wise decision. After all, he really didn't know anything about sorting boxes, or organizing them according to chronological order. But my mother had asked him and...well, even he couldn't say no when she gave us THAT look. I felt my eyebrow twitch as he went through a box of my childhood items I'd neglected to burn.

"What the hell?"

"Mother gave that to me when I was a baby and refuses to throw it out..."

"You had a teddy bear?!" He snorted, chuckling and tugging it's worn-out ears.

"Shut up Hiei."


	26. 26: Sleepwalking

#26: Sleepwalking

"Um...shouldn't foxboy still be out cold?" Hiei, Genkai, and Kuwabarra all looked up from their separate activities at the young detective who had voiced his concern. "What do you mean, Urameshi? He hasn't made a sound..."

"No..." Yusuke said cautiously, "but I just saw him walk down the hall? Looks like he's going outside." At this, Hiei's eyes widened and he stood stiffly, taking long steps toward the window. "Damn fox," he muttered. The others watched, baffled, as Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's chest and pulled him back inside, whispering and gently turning the nearly-limp fox in the right direction. "Come on," he urged, "Bed. Let's go back to bed okay?"

"But I haven't found him yet," Kurama mumbled, tipping his head. As he did so, the other occupants noticed how the kitsune's eyes were still closed.

"He's...still asleep," Kuwabarra whispered, "Jeez. Never seen him do that before."

"That's ok, I found him," Hiei responded to his lover's inquiry, "he's okay now. So you can go back to bed now, right?" "Yes," he sighed, "thank you, Hiei. I was so worried...I needed to get my book back..." Now he was more easily led, "No problem. I have the books. Let's go back sleep."

A few more mumbled words later, the door to Kurama and Hiei's room slid shut and the petite demon back, completely calm, and took his former seat like nothing had happened.

"So," Yusuke snickered, "Foxboy sleepwalks, huh? Never would have pictured that."

"Ha," Hiei snorted sarcastically, picking up the book he'd tossed aside, "just be glad he was wearing clothes this time.."


	27. 27: Broken Dream

#27: Broken Dream

Shiori had wanted so badly for her son to finally grow out of his strange behaviours. She had dreamt of a wedding, his beautiful wife and perfect child. As many moms, she wanted to grow old with a grandbaby on her lap, being a mother in law to a pretty girl. But, like so many of her dreams in life, this one would be...different. It couldn't be reality.

She was happy her son had found love in the quiet black haired boy; but her ached none the less.


	28. 28: Orange

#28: Orange. Hiei POV

"How can Kurama be cold? It's summer..." The idiot's sister turned to me, smiling, "No. He has _A cold._ It's a human thing. Stuffy nose, coughing, fever...it's mostly just annoying and there's not really a lot you can do but wait it out."

"And take vitamin C," Yusuke piped up, imitating the Fox's professional and lilting tone, "that's what he told me when I got sick."

I cocked my heart, "Vitamin what?"

"C," Shizuru exhaled a puff of smoke in my direction, making my eyes burns, "it's found in citrus fruit and it's good for the immune system." I nodded, ignoring Yusuke's question as I ran toward Kurama's home.

000

"Hiei...what...?"

"Oranges," I shrugged, "you know. Vitamin C. The detective was talking about it. It will make you better." He smiled somewhat nervously, taking one in his hand; truly he didn't look all that bad, except for the flush to his cheeks...But his voice was dreadful, "Thank you love. I appreciate it. But...I really don't think I'll be able to eat 60 oranges..."


	29. 29: Rules

#29: Rules

"So...you guys can't leave like...at all?" Yusuke was scratching his head in confusion.

"Nope," Hiei snorted, "that Damn toddler made sure that I understood that, repeating himself like I'M the child...idiot."

Kurama smiled softly, going back to stitching Hiei's cloak, "Yes, the rules of our probation state that we must not leave the city line. The moment we do, we will be promptly put back in a cell to serve the remainder of our sentence."

"What if you need to go somewhere?" Yusuke waved his hands around.

Hiei sneered, tossing a pinecone at the fox, who simply kept smiling. "In that case," the fire demon said slowly, "We have to obtain a permission slip...a fucking permission slip! Damn him!"

Their probation officer smiled uncomfortably, "Well...I could do that...right? I mean-" Hiei glared, "I don't need anyone's permission." And, with a blur, he was gone.

Yusuke whistled softly, "Yup, he's pissed." "Hiei is unused to living by the rules of anyone else," the kitsune shrugged, biting off a thread with his teeth, "but he will, none the less. Although if he needs to go outside the boundary, he will let me know, and I will ask for a signature in his place to lessen the wounds to his pride. Is that alright?"

"Sure foxboy. Just...don't make It weird ok? You guys are a lot older than me, and I really hate being put down as your...well, guardian."

"Agreed."


	30. 30: Lifetime

#30: Lifetime 

"Kurama...are you okay?" Hiei elbowed the Mazukou in the side; Kurama was kneeling before a faded gravemarker, hands twisting a worn piece of cloth. Hiei recognized it as part of Shiori's head-scarf; the one she had worn through the chemotherapy, when her hair grew thin and her skin pale. "No...I'm not okay," the fox whispered hoarsly, "not at all..." It had been years since his mothers illness took a horrible fall. But every time the white fox presented himself at her grave, the wound reopened, burdened with how short the lives of humans were.


End file.
